


Un compleanno non condiviso

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Il campione di tennis, Tezuka Kunimitsu, è stato investito da un pirata della strada che ha perso il controllo. Si presume che il conducente fosse in stato di ebrezza o che fosse sotto gli effetti di stupefacenti...»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un compleanno non condiviso  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)  
> Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp  
> Pacchetto: Passato  
> Situazione: Il protagonista torna al suo paese natale o in luogo importante per lui  
> Raing: Giallo  
> Genere: Shounen-ai , Drammatico, Angst, What if?

So che tutti pensano che io sia venuto in Giappone per partecipare al mio ennesimo torneo*, che tutti danno dato per scontato che io vinca, ma per me ci sono cose e persone che contano più del tennis stesso ed è per questo che io ogni anno non posso fare a meno di tornare a Tokyo e venire da te.

** _*Flashback*_ **

«Il campione di tennis, Tezuka Kunimitsu, è stato investito da un pirata della strada che ha perso il controllo. Si presume che il conducente fosse in stato di ebrezza o che fosse sotto gli effetti di stupefacenti...»  
Accendere la tv e ritrovarsi con una notizia del genere fu forse la cosa più devastante che potesse accadermi.  
«È morto sull'autoambulanza, hanno detto i medici che ha tenuto duro fino alla fine, ma l'emorragia interna era troppo estesa per intervenire.»  
Lo “Non è possibile!! Non Tezuka!”  
«Ci hanno riferito che in punto di morte non ha fatto altro che sussurrare “Atobe...”»  
Dire che in quell'istante ero sotto Shock era abbastanza riduttivo, non ero più cosciente di nulla, ero completamente svanito nell'istante stesso in cui avano pronunciato il mio nome.  
Tezuka era morto il giorno del suo compleanno, giornata che io avrei dovuto passare con lui, ma invece io ero in disputare un torneo e non me lo sarei mai perdonato di non aver passato con te gli ultimi giorni della tua vita.  
Tezuka era morto il giorno del suo compleanno, giornata che noi avremmo dovuto passare assieme per festeggiare assieme com'eravamo soliti fare da anni ormai. Io stavo disputando la partita del Torneo e non ho potuto passare con lui gli ultimi istanti della sua vita e non mi sarei mai perdonato il fatto di non essergli stato vicino quel giorno.

** *Fine Flashback* **

Vorrei farmi perdonare per non esserti stato vicino, vorrei tanto scusarmi con te, ma so che tu dall'aldilà sei arrabbiato con me perché io invece di pensare al nostro sogno, sono qui per il terzo anno cercando di rimediare alle mie mancane.  
So che ci eravamo promessi che la nostra relazione non avrebbe compromesso le nostre carriere, ma non posso non passare questi quattro giorni con te qui in Giappone: il luogo dove ci siamo conosciuti, ci siamo amati e dove adesso c'è la tua lapide.  
Non sarei comunque in grado di giocare sapendo che proprio quattro anni fa sei morto prima che io potessi farti anche solo gli auguri, lo shock per la tua morte è così vivido che non riuscirei nemmeno ad impugnare la racchetta fra le mie mani.  
So che forse ti starò deludendo perché sto infrangendo la nostra promessa, ma io non riesco a dormire in pace, mi sento così in colpa per non averti farti gli auguri che tornare qui agli inizi di ottobre è l'unico modo per pulirmi la coscienza.  
«Buon compleanno Tezuka.»  
Domani partirò e ti prometto che giocherò con tutte le mie forze e come ogni volta ti dedicherò tutti i punti che totalizzerò, le mie vittorie e le coppe che esporrò con orgoglio a casa mia, ma adesso voglio passare queste ultime ore che mi rimango davanti alla tua lapide e festeggiare con te il compleanno che non abbiamo mai condiviso.


End file.
